La mort en vacances
by BlackLightFeather
Summary: Fic' qui explore les sentiments de Maura suite à la mise en couple de Jane avec Casey. Il s'agit d'un cross-over avec Body of Proof. La majeure partie de l'action se déroulera lors d'un congrès de Médecine Légale à Philadelphie. Femslash. Don't like/don't read. DISCLAIMER: Je ne possède rien de l'oeuvre de Tess Geritsen, encore moins de l'adaptation faite par Janet Tamaro.
1. Chapter 1

AN : Voici la seconde fic que j'ouvre en parallèle à « Après la tempête » (pour plus d'infos se rendre au premier chapitre de celui-ci). Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre R&I, Body of Proof, et indirectement Castle.

Cette fic se situe après la saison 4 actuellement en cours de diffusion aux Etats-Unis. Elle part du principe que Jane et Casey vont finalement s'installer ensemble. Selon certains spoilers, le personnage de Jane ne sera plus célibataire l'année prochaine, c'est ce qui a servi de base à mon postulat. La fiction va explorer la réaction de Maura à la mise en couple de Jane et surtout le dépassement de ses sentiments pour aller de l'avant.

Note de dernière minute. J'ai appris aujourd'hui en écrivant ce chapitre le suicide de l'acteur qui interprétait Barry Frost. J'ai donc intégré la disparition du personnage à l'histoire.

* * *

La mort en vacances

La mort obéit parfois pour certains à des rituels statistiques et mathématiques. Ils effacent identités, maladies, blessures, en conclusion, tout ce qui permet de faire parler une victime. Pour un légiste, cette part administrative du travail peut conduire celui-ci aux antipodes des raisons pour lesquelles on a choisi de l'exercer. Ainsi, tenir une comptabilité précise sur les rapports homicides/taux de résolution d'enquête n'était pas vraiment l'activité favorite de Maura Isles, Médecin Légiste en Chef de l'Etat du Massachussetts. Elle qui était férue de science n'aimait guère donner dans ce genre d'exercice qui la tenait éloignée des tables de la morgue.

Malgré tout elle en comprenait l'importance dans le contexte actuel où une statistique était élevée au rang de preuve du travail accompli par l'homme politique moyen. Après tout c'était ce même homme politique qui avait le pouvoir de la chasser de son poste comme un fusible si ses sacrosaintes statistiques n'étaient pas à son goût. Maura Isles n'était pas un animal politique. Elle était donc probablement aujourd'hui la seule Médecin en Chef d'un Etat Américain à passer plus de temps à la morgue que dans les couloirs du gouverneur, de la Mairie de la Capitale de l'Etat ou de son precinct. Les maires et les étiquettes avaient beau valser, Maura restait en poste. C'était son seul secret question longévité. Elle ne représentait donc aucun danger potentiel et était unanimement reconnue pour ses qualités professionnelles, rien d'autre.

Ordinairement un médecin légiste en chef est plus administrateur que médecin. Ce poste était occupé par les plus gratte-papiers des médecins, ceux qui portaient leur ambition au pinacle et qui traquaient les conférences de presse pour avoir la moindre chance d'attirer l'œil d'une caméra ou d'un appareil photo. Il n'était pas rare de voir les plus doués d'entre eux basculer du côté politique. Maura Isles était tout sauf quelqu'un d'ambitieux. Son histoire personnelle, cousue de fils d'or durant son enfance et de fil à plomb pendant son adolescence en avait fait un être à part, doté de la plus grande des raisons, d'une immense culture, et d'une profonde inhabilité dans la conduite de relations humaines. Durant ses études, elle avait vite compris que son incapacité à gérer les émotions des autres ferait d'elle un très mauvais médecin. Alors, elle s'employa à trouver sa voie. Quelle autre voie choisir que la médecine légale ? Elle qui aimait disséquer les grenouilles quand elle était petite n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur terrain pour exprimer toutes ses capacités scientifiques.

De fait, Maura Isles aima écouter les cadavres. Ce bien au-delà de la part bouchère qu'exigeait son travail. Si elle ne savait pas se conduire avec les humains en règle générale, elle était douée pour comprendre les morts et obtenir de leur corps le nécessaire pour expliquer leur trépas. C'était sa manière d'apporter de l'aide aux familles. Personne n'aime découper un crâne à la scie circulaire, marcher dans des flaques de sang ou respirer chaque jour une intense odeur de putréfaction. Il n'y a pas de glamour dans ce métier mais une brutale réalité de la fragilité de la vie.

Aujourd'hui si elle mettait autant de méticulosité et de soin à remplir ses tableaux, ce n'était pas par zèle, c'est qu'elle n'était nullement pressée de voir finir sa journée de travail et de rentrer chez elle.

_ Toc toc…

_ Jane.

_ Alors, prête pour ces mini vacances ? demanda la Detective sourire aux lèvres ?

_ Jane, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Je vais participer à un congrès national de médecine légale à Philadelphie qui dure trois jours.

_ Oui et tu pars six jours.

_ La veille à cause du trajet, et deux jours après pour assister au vernissage de l'expo de ma mère au MOMA à New-York.

_ Maur', je blague. Tu as parfaitement le droit de partir six jours, tu ne prends jamais de vacances. Tu pourrais même profiter de la semaine entière si tu le voulais, personne ne te dirait rien. Tu es le boss, Maur'.

Jane fit le tour du bureau et vint se placer derrière la chaise de Maura. Elle se mit à lui masser les épaules et finit par lui donner une petite tape dans le dos. Maura retint son souffle. Les muscles de son dos se crispèrent encore plus.

_ Allez Maur'. Relax… T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis quelques temps. Profite !

_ Il est vrai que je devrais faire comme toi… glissa-t-elle avec une pointe d'acidité dans la voix.

Jane noua ses bras autour des épaules de son amie. Dans l'intention il n'y avait qu'une volonté de réconfort, qu'une palette de sentiments amicaux exacerbés par l'état de détresse qu'affichait Maura. Mais plutôt que se détendre dans l'étreinte, Maura se contracta encore plus. Elle se sentait étouffée comme un arbre enserré dans l'emprise d'un lierre parasite. Les mots montaient, les maux saignaient à l'intérieur. La situation n'était plus inconfortable, elle était invivable. Elle allait parler, lui dire quelque chose de gentil à propos de Jane, et prétendre, comme d'habitude. Mais Jane cassa ses velléités en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

_ Maura Isles, tu es une femme belle, talentueuse, intelligente et sexy. Tu aussi tu finiras par trouver ton Casey !

_ Oui Jane… se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec lassitude, certainement.

_ Sérieux Maur', qui pourrait ne pas tomber amoureux de toi ?

« Toi, Jane. Toi, et ça me rend malade depuis des mois. » Plutôt que de libérer ces paroles et son esprit qui les retenait avec peine depuis quelques temps, Maura ferma les yeux et digéra une fois de plus. Elle défit les bras de Jane, se leva et lui sourit. Il était maladroit ce sourire, à la fois plein d'amour et de tristesse. En bonne flic, Jane y décela une pointe de désespoir, mais elle l'attribua à une déprime passagère de son amie. Elle n'imaginait pas une seconde que cet état lui était intimement lié. Bonnant malant, elle avait mis cela sur le compte de la mort de Frost et sa mise en couple officielle avec Casey. Elle pensait que Maura avait du mal à se retrouver seule alors que la vie offrait des perspectives joyeuses à certains, et avait repris ses droits à d'autres. A aucun moment, Jane Rizzoli n'avait pensé que sa meilleure amie était tombée amoureuse d'elle. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible dans sa vision des choses et de la vie.

_ Tu as raison, je suis une véritable rock star dans mon domaine. N'est-ce pas comme ça que l'on dit ?

_ Jeez Maur', une putain de rock star!

_ Langage Jane.

_ Yep, pardon. Maur', sérieusement, profite de ces quelques jours. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ce cerveau génial, dit-elle en pointa du doigt la tête de son amie, mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Tu m'as déjà dit que ça allait et que ça passerait, mais visiblement c'pas le cas. Tu m'inquiètes Maura.

Maura lui sourit encore. Son incapacité à mentir ne la poussait qu'à très peu parler ou de s'astreindre à ne parler que d'aller mieux.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire. Un petit coup de blues passager. Tu as raison, je crois que je vais prendre de vraies vacances.

_ Tant mieux. Tu sais ce week-end, Case' veut m'emmener…

_ Jane, je dois faire mes bagages. Excuse-moi. Bredouilla-t-elle en quittant son bureau et le precinct dans la foulée et sans un autre regard pour Jane.

Et avec ça, elle qui ne voulait pas rentrer de suite fut bien obligée de partir.

C'était trop dur de plonger dans ses yeux noirs en lui disant cela. Elle débordait tellement d'amertume qu'elle croyait détenir le pouvoir de la déverser en Jane et briser ainsi les fils de l'amitié qui les liaient toutes les deux. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait, l'amitié et elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de le perdre. Cette amitié qui lui offrait une vie sociale, cette amitié qui lui procurait une famille de substitution, cette amitié qui maintenait un fragile équilibre dans sa vie. Maura arriva chez elle au bord des larmes. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il serait si difficile de se faire une raison et de faire taire l'amour qu'on éprouve pour quelqu'un. En même temps dans sa vie avant Jane elle n'avait véritablement aimé qu'une fois : Gareth. Elle avait vingt ans. Il était brillant, il était de son milieu, ils formaient un joli couple. Mais… Mais elle s'était pour une fois fiée à son instinct et mit un terme à cette relation sans avenir pour elle. Après cela, Ian avait débarqué comme amant, mais la fugacité de leurs rencontres n'avait éveillé qu'un mirage d'amour. Pour Jane, c'était différent. Jane était la première femme dont elle tombait amoureuse, même si elle avait eu des relations intimes avec d'autres femmes avant elle.

Au Lycée, Maura avait réalisé que l'attirance dont elle pouvait faire preuve pour les femmes devait être explorée pour être correctement définie. Il s'agissait de savoir si oui ou non elle pouvait aller au bout de sa démarche et considérer sa sexualité naissante comme fluide. Elle avait construit cette hypothèse et son process comme une expérience scientifique. Mais sa propre nature avait vite dissout l'étiquette « d'expérience » dans les vagues de plaisir qu'elle lui avait donnée. A partir de ce moment, la certitude était acquise et elle ne se priva pas de recommencer. Maura aimait entretenir des relations physiques avec des femmes, elles lui procuraient quelque chose que les hommes ne donnaient que rarement : de la douceur. Mais elle n'avait jamais véritablement poursuivi de relation durable avec une femme car elle n'était jamais tombée sur la bonne. La vie savait être sarcastique à certains moments. C'était justement maintenant explosait d'amour pour une femme et qu'elle se sentait prête à essayer de construire quelque chose avec elle que toute possibilité lui était ôtée. Elle n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet avec personne dans ses jeunes années, et elle ne pouvait pas le faire plus à présent du fait que sa meilleure amie était la destinataire de cet amour embarrassant.

* * *

Cinq valises attendaient patiemment s'être remplie sur le lit. Chacune avait sa fonction, une taille et une contenance précise, répondant ainsi à l'esprit parfaitement ordonné de Maura. Au fond de son dressing elle cherchait quelles tenues elles pourraient prendre à la fois pour assister au congrès et prendre quelques jours après. Jane n'avait pas tort, elle ne partait jamais et ne prenait quasiment jamais ses congés. Quelques coups de fils lui avaient permis de réorganiser son planning. Pike prendrait son remplacement. « Tant pis pour toi Jane, tu feras avec lui pendant quelques temps …» Cette pensée la fit sourire. Jane ne supportait toujours pas le docteur Pike.

Maura continua à faire ses bagages assise sur son lit jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte de sa chambre. Angela se tenait dans l'encadrement, tout sourire.

_ Maura ? Je peux entrer ?

_ Oui Angela, venez.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Maura ?

_ Je dois assister à un congrès de médecine légale à Philadelphie comme je vous l'avais dit.

_ Je me souviens. Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il ne durait que trois jours

_ J'ai décidé de le faire suivre de quelques jours de repos. J'en ai besoin. J'allais descendre vous le dire après avoir fini mes bagages. Vous pourrez vous occuper de Bass pendant mon absence ?

_ Bien sûr Maura, bien sûr.

_ Merci Angela.

_ Maura ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je renouvelle ma question : qu'est-ce qui se passe Maura ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'elle. Et je ne veux pas de cette soupe habituelle que tu me sers, Maura. Tu sais bien que je te considère quasiment comme ma fille, tu peux tout me dire.

A dire vrai, Angela se doutait bien de ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans la tête de Maura, mais elle ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait s'ouvrir à elle sans la blesser.

_ Pas tout Angela, pas tout.

_ C'est donc à propos de Jane. Vous vous êtes disputées, c'est ça ?

_ Non pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais vu Jane d'aussi bonne humeur sur une aussi longue période.

_ C'est vrai. A croire que Casey a une bonne influence sur elle ! s'enthousiasma Angela.

_ A croire que moi je n'en ai pas ? répliqua Maura plus durement qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

_ Mais non Maura, je n'ai pas dit ça. Bien au contraire.

Angela prit Maura dans ses bras, voyant qu'elle était sur le point de rendre les armes et de tout lui avouer. Comment pouvait-elle trouver les bons mots pour la convaincre ? Bien qu'intuitive, Angéla était toujours sans solution pour la faire parler. Elle serra Maura un peu plus contre elle et la berça comme une enfant. Maura n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Elle supposa qu'elle pouvait continuer. Être mère c'était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, et question affection, elle savait que Maura n'avait pas reçu tout ce dont elle avait eu besoin étant petite. Tendrement elle caressa son dos et se mit à lui parler au creux de l'oreille.

_ Ce n'est pas bon de retenir ses larmes ma petite fille. Laisse-toi aller…

_ Normalement je n'aime pas être cajolée quand je suis bouleversée… Et vous…

Entre rire et larmes Maura releva la tête. Elle détestait être prise dans les bras de quelqu'un pour avoir du réconfort. C'était les restes de l'éducation stricte et si rigide que lui avaient donnée ses parents adoptifs. Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Constance de câliner. Maura devait toujours se relever seule, réfléchir seule, trouver une raison à tout seule… et d'accepter de ne pas avoir des parents comme les autres.

_ … Vous réussissez toujours à faire ce que vous voulez, ou plutôt, ce qui vous semble juste au bon moment. Merci Angela.

_ Maura, tu peux me faire confiance. Dis-moi tout.

_ Vraiment tout, Angela ? Et si certaines choses venaient à ne pas vous plaire ?

_ Tout, Maura. Je peux tout entendre et tout accepter.

_ Je ne veux pas vous perdre Angela.

_ Maura Isles je pense que je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire alors, vas-y. N'aie pas peur.

_ J'aime Jane.

Elle lâcha cette simple phrase comme ça, s'attendant à une réaction furieuse de la part d'Angela. Elle fronça les sourcils, plongeant son regard sur le parquet.

_ Et ça ne t'enlève pas un grand poids de l'avoir dit ?

_ Mais je l'aime, je l'aime. Pas comme l'amie que je devrais être. Je l'aime d'amour.

_ Oui. Tu l'aimes.

_ Et… ça ne vous choque pas ?

_ Maura, il y a bien longtemps que je le sais, et à peu près autant de temps que je me demande pourquoi les choses n'ont pas évolué dans ce sens pour vous deux. Je suis persuadée que Jane partageait ces sentiments avec toi. Elle était peut-être trop fière ou apeurée pour les retourner, peut-être même trop conservatrice, je ne sais pas. Mais aujourd'hui elle a fait un autre choix. Dit-elle en évitant soigneusement de parler de Casey. Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas confessé cet amour avant ?

_ Je… C'est difficile à expliquer. Jane est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Elle est mon amie par-dessus tout, et… je ne voulais pas perdre cette amitié comme ça. Elle mettait tant d'empressement à dénier toute possibilité lesbienne en elle que j'ai progressivement abandonné le côté amant pour me contenter du quotidien. Peu à peu j'ai compris que nous avions une situation quasi maritale sans qu'elle ne veuille autre chose avec moi. Ça me satisfaisait, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par comprendre que ça ne durerait pas. Casey était toujours là malgré ses missions et ses disparitions successives. Quand il est revenu pour de bon j'ai commencé à comprendre. Quand ils ont emménagé ensemble, j'ai su que c'était trop tard et que le courage que je n'avais pas eu en préférant un confort amical, je ne l'aurai jamais.

_ Le temps passe Maura. On guérit toujours de l'amour.

_ Je déteste Casey, je dois être honnête.

_ Ne le dis pas à Jane mais je ne l'aime pas trop non plus. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit un gage de stabilité. Et puis j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un docteur dans la famille…

Maura lui offrit un chaud sourire mais il se fana très rapidement.

_ J'angoisse chaque jour le moment elle va venir me montrer la bague qu'il lui aura offerte et où elle me demandera d'être son témoin. Angela, j'ai laissé passer l'amour de ma vie.

_ Chhh, il ne faut jamais dire de pareilles choses.

Angela étreignit à nouveau Maura. Celle-ci ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler, comme elle avait brisé toutes les barrières que la pudeur avait érigées autour d'elle, et que le flot d'émotions contenues depuis trop longtemps parvenait enfin à s'écouler. Elle se mit à disserter sur l'amitié, sur les difficultés qu'elle avait toujours à mener une vie sociale équilibrée et l'importance qu'avait Jane dans sa vie. Jane lui inspiraient une myriade de sentiments aussi contradictoires les uns que les autres. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était épanchée comme cela. Même à Jane à qui elle avait caché quelques-uns des aspects secrets de sa vie privée. Ce faisant, elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle réagissait avec Angela comme elle le ferait avec une véritable amie.

_ Maura chérie, pars l'esprit tranquille et essaie de profiter de ton voyage. Si tu vois ta mère, tu devrais essayer de lui parler comme tu viens de le faire avec moi.

_ J'ai bien peur que ne soit pas possible.

_ Tu devrais donner à ta mère un peu plus de crédit, conclut Angela. Ce faisant, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Maura et la laissa finir de tout préparer pour son départ.

Profiter de son voyage. Elle se demanda comment on pouvait profiter d'un voyage différemment de ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude : à savoir tout planifier à l'avance, à la minute près. Sur les quinze jours qu'elle avait pris, quatre étaient déjà 'prévus' de A à Z. Pour les autres, serait-elle capable pour une fois, de les laisser passer sans avoir le besoin de tout régenter ? _« Juste une fois dans ta vie Maura Isles. Juste une fois, pour être seule, pour réfléchir à ma vie, prendre les bonnes décisions. Pour pouvoir être moi sans l'être vraiment ou me découvrir en fin de compte. »_


	2. Just call me Kate

Chapitre 2 : Welcome to Philadelphia

AN : Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une petite review. Continuez si vous le pouvez, c'est réconfortant et chaleureux de voir que l'histoire qu'on écrit est suivie !

Petite précision, chaque paragraphe débutera par l'évocation d'une chanson entre crochets.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

[Satisfaction / The Rolling Stones]

« Maura, the bore-A… Maura the bore-A… Maura the bore-A… Maura the bore-A… » Elle se retrouva encerclée. Ils dansaient autour d'elle criant et chantant ce surnom ridicule dont ils l'avaient affublée dès la rentrée. Il y avait Matthew Pettersen, cet immense tonneau sur pattes qui se faisait une joie de mener sa bande. Et les autres qui le suivaient aveuglément. Les éclats de rire se multipliaient autour d'elle. « Maura, the bore-A… Maura the bore-A… Maura the bore-A… Maura the bore-A… » Elle entendait Carolina Price, la populaire, dont la voix s'envolait dans les aigus… Emily Paine, qui semblait rebondir sur ses genoux cagneux… Ils tournaient, ils tournaient. Puis ils se rapprochèrent, serrèrent leur ronde de souffrance. Maura était à genoux, complètement paralysée et prise au piège. Elle voulait crier mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Au loin les professeurs parlaient entre eux, ils ne voyaient pas, ils n'entendaient pas. Elle voulait les appeler. Elle inspirait, expirait, mais son larynx lui aussi semblait pétrifié... « Maura, the bore-A… Maura the bore-A… Maura the bore-A… Maura the bore-A… »

_ Arrêtez ! cria-t-elle dans l'avion.

Son corps entier était en sueur, et sa respiration haletante marquait encore la peur qui l'avait inondée durant ce cauchemar. Ses deux mains se portèrent automatiquement à sa tête. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-elle pas fait ce rêve ? Dix ? Quinze ? Pourtant les visages et expressions de ses anciens « camarades » de classe lui étaient apparus tout aussi nettement qu'avant, leurs vêtements et folies capillaires des années quatre-vingts aussi d'ailleurs. Mais ce qui était le plus troublant, c'était les impressions et émotions remontées à la surface, toutes identiques à celles du passé.

La plus évidente de toutes était la peur. Celle qui glace le sang parce que vous ne savez pas à quoi vous attendre. Vous voyez l'agressivité, la méchanceté ou le vide dans le regard de l'autre. Vous savez qu'il est un ennemi sans forcément savoir pourquoi. C'était cette absence de réponse, inexplicable, irrationnelle qui paralysait Maura quand elle était enfant. Elle ne comprenait pas les autres et les autres ne la comprenaient pas. Les enfants entre eux sont cruels. L'incompréhension de l'autre entraîne souvent la violence. Maura était une enfant différente. Intellectuellement précoce, protégée par ses parents et son milieu social, elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de se mêler aux autres. Lorsqu'elle avait essayé, elle s'était sentie dyslexique, incapable de comprendre les signaux qu'on lui envoyé, comme si sa fréquence sociale était brouillée. De fait elle préféra la compagnie des livres à celle des humains, quitte à être la tête de turc de ses congénères.

La seconde émotion était la frustration. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi on ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle préférait être seule que d'être constamment raillée pour son étrangeté. Elle avait toujours voulu rester tranquille, faisait de son mieux pour se tenir loin des autres. L'école était une sorte de sanctuaire dans les salles de classe, un calvaire dans la cour de récréation. A l'adolescence elle avait appris les codes comportementaux à adopter pour les gens de son milieu social. Et si elle arrivait à tenir son rang ce genre d'évènements, elle était toujours aussi maladroite dans ses relations sociales. Son indéfectible franchise était un handicap, tout comme l'étaient son incapacité à mentir, et sa manie d'effectuer un véritable diagnostic médical à chaque nouvelle rencontre qui s'avérait intéressante. En fin de compte c'étaient son cerveau et sa personnalité qui l'avaient conduite à s'isoler des autres.

Elle était encore à moitié plongée dans ce songe lorsqu'une main se posa sur son avant-bras. Un homme à l'allure débonnaire la regardait d'un œil inquiet. Son œil justement était jaunâtre et brillant. Il transpirait dans don costume beige froissé et se massait à présent le genou droit en lui faisant faire des mouvements comme pour assouplir son articulation.

_ Vous allez bien madame ?

Il était trop tard dans la matinée pour que son haleine soit encore assimilée à celle du réveil. Maura se força pour lui répondre de la plus simple des manières.

_ Oui, oui. Je suis désolée.

_ Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, vous savez… Ma femme et moi par exemple…

_ Exactement ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tout comme les problèmes de foie..

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Non parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de l'état réel de son voisin...

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Vos yeux sont jaunes, vous souffrez apparemment de vos articulations. La jaunisse est considérée comme un symptôme de problèmes médicaux. Elle est causée par l'accumulation excessive d'un pigment biliaire, la _bilirubine_ dans la couche grasse sous-cutanée du fait d'une production trop importante ou d'une élimination insuffisante par l'organisme. Si vous souffrez de maux de tête et si vos selles sont anormalement décolorées, vous devriez aller voir un docteur. Il vous prescrira un bilan sanguin et un vous fera passer une imagerie des voies biliaires. Ensuite…

Alertée par le cri que Maura avait poussé, une hôtesse vint s'accroupir dans l'allée à côté de son fauteuil. C'était le stéréotype de l'hôtesse de l'air : blonde, chignon haut, maquillage exagéré, ongles bien manucurés.

_ Madame, comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je suis désolée.

L'hôtesse s'en alla satisfaite. Lorsque Maura se retourna vers son voisin, il avait tourné la tête et faisait semblant de dormir… Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Elle avait été ravie pourtant de pouvoir apporter une aide à cet homme qui s'était inquiété pour elle…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

[So happy together / The Turtles]

Les gens se bousculaient autour d'elle dans un sens, dans l'autre, traînant leurs valises sur les pieds inconnus et dispersant leurs sentiments dans cette foule compacte. Des voix s'élevaient, des cris de joie, des pleurs. Des enfants couraient, des corps s'étreignaient. Seule au milieu de cette agitation, Maura se sentit perdue, comme si elle débarquait dans un univers parallèle. _« La proximité de Noël sans doute… »_ pensa-t-elle. Noël n'avait jamais vraiment été une fête chez les Isles, tout simplement parce que le mot famille n'avait pas le même sens que chez tout le monde. Noël y était aussi froid que l'hiver. Les cadeaux étaient proportionnés au degré d'exigence que les parents attendaient de leur fille. Il n'y avait jamais de déclaration d'amour ou de grands éclats de rire, un simple baiser au matin devant le sapin, un sourire poli malgré le sourire béat d'une petite fille, jamais de chants à plusieurs voix devant la cheminée jamais d'excentricité dans la décoration, tout était toujours équilibré, parfait et de bon goût. Constance avait toujours eu plus de souci pour chaque détail artistique que pour le bien-être émotionnel de sa propre fille. Les souvenirs qui affluaient à sa mémoire contrastaient nettement avec l'ambiance qui régnait dans le hall du terminal.

C'étaient justement les enfants qui attiraient son œil. Elle les voyait et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était arrêtée au milieu, appuyée sur le charriot qui portait ses valises. Partout elle voyait de l'amour et des gens qui s'embrassaient. Des familles qui se retrouvaient. Des grands-parents choyés. Maura laissa échapper un soupir qui à lui seul en disait beaucoup. Elle sortit son smartphone et le ralluma, toujours perdue au milieu de cette marée d'émotions humaines. L'écran s'alluma et le processeur se mit lentement en marche, beaucoup trop au goût de Maura. Deux messages s'affichèrent.

[text]Jane

Hey Maur', j'espère que t'es bien arrivée. N'oublie pas, profite :-) Peut-être que tu vas rencontrer ton Roi des morts ! :-D

[/text]

x-x-x

[text] Angela

Bonnes vacances chérie. Je ne t'envahirai pas de messages, mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler ou à m'écrire si besoin. Je t'embrasse.

[/text]

x-x-x

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage grâce à Angela. Elle trouvait cette femme formidable, pleine d'abnégation et d'amour. Mais le message de Jane l'avait blessée, une nouvelle fois. Il avait pris le dessus sur tout le reste. A chaque fois elle avait cette sensation de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle tournait la tête, dans un sens, dans l'autre, se fit bousculer. Elle tenait toujours son téléphone contre elle, l'appuya contre ses lèvres. Devant elle une femme se jeta dans les bras d'un homme. Elle était blonde. Son homme la serra contre elle comme si elle était le plus précieux trésor du monde. Elle les vit tous les deux, heureux, seuls dans leur bulle, amoureux, fusionnels. Le cœur de Maura se serra dans sa poitrine. L'enlacement du couple était beau. Il n'y avait pas de regards, pas de mots, juste des sentiments qui coulaient dans leurs veines. Ils étaient beaux… Ils donnaient envie. Elle, Maura Isles, avait envie de vivre une histoire avec quelqu'un qui la mérite, quelqu'un qui la désirait vraiment. Elle venait de prendre une décision sans s'en rendre compte.

[text]Maura

Jane, j'ai besoin d'être seule. S'il te plaît ne me contacte pas. Je t'appellerai quand je rentrerai.

[/text]

x-x-x

Lorsqu'elle appuya sur l'écran pour envoyer le message, elle sut qu'elle était sur la bonne voie sans être pour autant sortie d'affaire. Car Jane allait s'inquiéter, se demander pourquoi ce changement brutal d'attitude à son égard. Elle voudrait savoir c'était certain. Elles étaient tout le temps ensemble, et quand elles n'étaient pas ensemble, elles étaient toujours pendues au téléphone… Le temps sembla se suspendre autour de la légiste. Prendre le temps de la réflexion était une qualité comme un défaut. Maura Isles n'agissait jamais sans réfléchir. Dans son travail c'était une qualité. Dans la vie en règle générale aussi. Néanmoins parfois cela tuait souvent toute spontanéité chez elle. Pour une fois, la décision qu'elle venait de prendre ne provenait pas d'une intense réflexion. Elle traduisait simplement l'urgence qu'avait à présent cette active woman à se protéger d'un amour qu'elle éprouvait pour la mauvaise personne et qui consumait tout en elle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

[I'm shaking / Jack White]

Au même moment à Boston.

_ Jane ? Jane ?

_ Ouaip !

_ Tu as reçu un message de Maura.

_ Case' j'aime pas quand tu regardes mon téléphone, j'te l'ai déjà dit.

_ Il était à côté, et je n'ai pas lu. J'ai juste vu le nom de l'expéditeur.

_ OK.

Jane prit le téléphone et lut la ligne de Maura. Elle relut le texto plusieurs fois pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas, puis elle tenta d'appeler sa meilleure amie. « Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la boîte vocale du Docteur Isles… » Elle raccrocha. _« Elle a dû se tromper, ce n'est pas possible autrement… Pas ma Maura ». _Elle essaya d'appeler une nouvelle fois mais tomba à nouveau sur le répondeur.

_ Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ J'ai envoyé un texto à Maura tout à l'heure et regarde ce qu'elle m'a répondu.

Jane passa son portable à Casey qui poussa une exclamation inattendue.

_ Et ça t'étonne ?

_ Bien sûr que ça m'étonne et ça m'inquiète même. C'est ma meilleure amie et elle ne va pas bien Case'. Les meilleurs amis c'est fait aussi pour s'inquiéter.

Casey s'approcha de Jane et la prit dans ses bras, craignant une réaction négative à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Lui-même s'inquiétait à propos de la légiste, mais son inquiétude n'avait rien à voir avec la naïveté qu'il reprochait à la super détective. Lui s'inquiétait que Maura ne lui prenne Jane. Depuis le début c'était le cas. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était reparti en Afghanistan. La première fois avait été chevaleresque. Il pensait que Maura en profiterait pour faire le premier pas et que Jane ouvrirait les yeux. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. La seconde fois il l'avait fait pour se prouver quelque chose personnellement, et aussi pour tester Jane, il lui fallait bien l'admettre.

_ Jane, Maura a changé depuis environ deux mois. A peu près au moment où nous avons décidé d'emménager ensemble.

_ Oui j'y ai pensé…

_ Ah.

_ Elle doit être complètement malade d'être seule alors que je suis heureuse avec toi.

_ Jane, comment peux-tu être aussi brillant et naïve en même temps ?

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-elle honnêtement.

_ La manière dont elle te regarde ? La pointe d'acidité dans ses phrases quand elle me parle ? La manière dont elle finit _tes_ phrases ? Jane, elle est amoureuse de toi et elle souffre.

_ Quoi ? Mais t'es malade Case ! Tu parles de Maura ! Maura Isles !

Casey secoua la tête négativement. Il était certain de son fait et comprenait même le sentiment de Maura. Jane était fascinante, dévouée, attachante… terriblement attachante. Ce qui était rassurant pour lui était que Jane n'avait aucun penchant lesbien, du moins il l'espérait. Mais il reconnaissait que Maura était attachante aussi. Il comprenait aussi que Jane lui soit si profondément liée, même si le comportement de la légiste était parfois déroutant. Les choses étaient complexes dans la tête de Casey, mais il était certain d'une chose : il aimait Jane Rizzoli et voulait construire sa vie avec elle.

_ Il faut que j'aille à Phillie. Elle va trop mal.

_ Jane… si j'ai raison sur ce que je viens de dire, tu vas lui faire du mal. Et même si j'ai tort, elle t'a expressément demandé de lui laisser un peu d'espace. Où que soit la vérité, Maura semble avoir besoin d'être seule.

Jane perdit son regard dans la pièce. Son esprit était à Philadelphie, avec Maura. Comment Maura pourrait avoir des sentiments autres qu'amicaux pour elle ? Ce n'était pas possible, tellement pas envisageable… Maura avec une femme ? Diable, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire avec une femme ? Elle avait besoin d'un homme, d'un homme qui la sécurise, qui la protège des agressions extérieures liées à son comportement… Elle avait besoin… Puis elle se rappela quelques-unes de leurs conversations… « Peut-être que je devrais être lesbienne » et Maura avait dit à Joe Friday : « Les rêves ne deviennent pas réalité »… ou encore « Maura, tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi… » en sortant du garage de Giovani. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle avait juste eu ce regard mystérieux. Il y en avait eu tant d'autres des moments comme ceux-là. Des moments d'ambigüité. Et elle, bonne poire, elle avait toujours cru que c'était leur amitié qui leur permettait ce genre d'humour…

_ Case'… Je crois que t'as raison…

Casey Jones serra Jane dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Elle tremblait. L'idée de blesser son amie la rendait dingue, et en même temps, elle se demandait comment elle aurait réagi si Maura lui avait confessé ses sentiments. Depuis le début de sa relation avec Jane, Maura était un sujet que Casey évitait avec soin. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour voir la façon dont Maura regardait Jane, la proximité qu'elle entretenait avec elle. Et il la comprenait. Il comprenait même quelle devait être sa détresse à ce moment précis, et il compatissait. Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Angela Rizzoli, Casey Jones était quelqu'un de bien, profondément humain.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

[The streets of Philadelphia / Bruce « The boss » Springsteen]

Plus que jamais isolée au milieu de ces inconnus, Maura peinait à se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. Elle avançait difficilement et prudemment, le regard régulièrement en l'air, en quête d'un quelconque progrès vers le panneau vert. Mais le panneau vert ne semblait jamais s'approcher. Alors elle prenait son mal en patience, poussait son chariot, et se prenait pour une sorte de Sisyphe des temps modernes, en espérant bien ne pas retomber en arrière.

Elle commençait à perdre patience lorsque son regard fut attiré par une pancarte… « Maura Isles ». En dessous se tenait un homme plutôt jeune, brun avec une paire de lunettes. Il plantait là en affichant une tête dépitée. A mesure qu'elle réussissait à s'approcher de lui, Maura découvrit un homme grand, maigre à l'air très juvénile. De grands yeux noir abrités derrière ses lunettes laissaient apparaître une légère inquiétude.

_ Bonjour, Je suis Maura Isles. Vous êtes ?

_ Content de ne pas vous avoir raté ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Mall à l'aise, il s'imaginait la réaction qu'aurait eu sa patronne s'il avait échoué…

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne finisse par se présenter non sans avoir rougi et bafouillé quelques excuses.

_ Hummmm je m'appelle Ethan Gross. Je suis Résident au service de médecine légale de Philadelphie. Je dois vous conduire à votre hôtel.

_ C'est très gentil Ethan.

_ Vous êtes au Rittenhouse Hotel. C'est un hôtel de luxe très réputé ! Vous allez être comme un coq en pattes... enfin, une poule en pattes?

_ Je n'en doute pas Ethan, glissa Maura souriant aux maladresses du jeune homme.

_ Hummm, je suis désolé. C'était inapproprié.

_ Ne vous excusez pas.

Ethan Gross se révéla être non seulement un bon conducteur mais également un homme d'une agréable compagnie. La route fit découvrir à Maura l'élégance d'une ville qu'elle n'avait jamais visitée. Dans sa vie privilégiée, la légiste avait beaucoup voyagé, suivant ses parents aux quatre coins du monde. Mais il y avait beaucoup de ville américaines, historiques pour la plupart, qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de voir. Elle se jura de profiter de son temps libre pour visiter Phillie.

Un voiturier les accueillit devant l'hôtel. Un groom se chargea des bagages après avoir pris le nom de leur propriétaire. Ethan se retrouva perdu au milieu de ce balai guindé. Il lança un regard désabusé à Maura qui lui fit signe que tout était normal. Elle se rapprocha de lui et mit une main sur son épaule. Ces gens ne faisaient que leur travail, ils n'étaient pas là pour gêner le jeune Résident. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Ethan se trouva gêné, comprenant que ceci n'avait rien d'inhabituel pour cette femme surprenante. Elle ne semblait rien avoir en commun avec sa propre chef mise à part l'équivalence du poste. Ils arrivèrent ensemble à la réception.

Le hall était immense et très classe : haut de plafond, décoré dans une ambiance cosy. Un concierge était au desk et s'affairait au milieu de nombreux papiers. Maura remarqua une seule autre personne dans la pièce, une femme assise dans un fauteuil. Elle était belle, blonde, pulpeuse, mise en valeur dans un tailleur de créateur. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Ethan se précipita vers elle. Il lui glissa quelques mots puis elle lui demanda de prendre congé en le remerciant. Le jeune homme salua Maura et laissa Kate Murphy faire elle-même sa présentation.

_ Kate Murphy, Médecin Légiste en chef du Commonwealth de la Pennsylvanie.

_ Maura Isles, Médecin en chef…

_ du Commonwealth du Massachussets, je sais. Votre réputation vous précède.

Maura rougit. Sa curiosité fut une nouvelle fois piquée.

_ Enchantée. L'organisation du congrès est parfaite, vous avez fait les choses en grand. C'est la première fois que je vois les participants accueillis dès l'aéroport.

_ Mais, tous les participants n'ont pas eu droit à un tel accueil Docteur Isles… dit-elle en fixant Maura du regard. Cette dernière se remit à rougir et détourna le regard. Elle n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise quand on lui parlait de la sorte, et ça se voyait.

Kate remit à Maura la carte de sa chambre et le cadeau d'accueil : une boîte de fraises fraîches enrobées de chocolat. Maura tiqua. Normalement, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire…

_ Voilà. Je suis enchantée de vous avoir rencontrée Docteur Isles. J'espère que je vous verrai ce soir au cocktail de bienvenue.

_ Maura. Appelez-moi Maura. Réussit-elle à articuler.

_ D'accord Maura, seulement si vous m'appelez Kate. A tout à l'heure.

Maura resta pantoise. Beaucoup de questions émergeaient dans sa tête, mais de manière lente ! Si lente qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à s'imposer dans son esprit d'ordinaire si prompt à réagir. Elle n'en revenait pas. C'était comme si son activité cérébrale était perturbée par le magnétisme de cette femme. Pour être honnête, Maura n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette collègue avant. Son nom était apparu dans les papiers relatifs au congrès, mais sans plus. Maura avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la porte par laquelle était partie Kate. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de son cerveau, son esprit restait hanté par le physique de cette blonde. Elle était sculpturale, sûre de son charme et de sa beauté, et le tout était électrisé par ce regard acier. A côté d'elle, Maura se sentait terne…

_ Madame ? Puis-je vous conduire à votre suite ?

_ Ma suite ?


	3. Show me

Chapitre 3 : Show me

AN : Le jour où j'ai imaginé le contexte de cette fiction, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur internet pour savoir si de tels congrès de médecine légale existaient. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant qu'un congrès national s'était tenu à Marseille en juin dernier ! J'ai décidé d'en reprendre le programme. Je n'ai donc rien inventé pour le coup.

Pour info, le rating a changé. There's no need to explain why. Je ne suis pas spécialiste de ce genre d'écriture. Si je l'approche aujourd'hui, ce n'est que pour servir l'histoire et l'exploration des sentiments de Maura. Il s'agit principalement de suggestion, pas de pornographie à proprement parler, d'ailleurs je ne pense pas être capable d'écrire ce genre de choses.

J'ai gardé le principe des crochets pour la musique et dernière chose, je suis désolée pour le "coq en pâte"... C'était une horrible faute... j'ai honte !

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Après vérification, Maura apprit qu'aucun autre participant au congrès légal n'avait effectivement eu droit à pareil traitement. Tous avaient été logés dans un hôtel élégant du centre-ville de Philadelphie, mais rien de comparable avec le Rittenhouse. C'était un hôtel de luxe _old fashionned_ à la décoration campagne traditionnelle pour ce qui était de la junior suite qu'occupait Maura. Elle était composée d'un salon privatif, d'une salle de bains en marbre avec une grande baignoire, et d'une vue magnifique sur le Rittenhouse Square, parc renommé de la ville. Maura se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et perdit son regard dans les arbres du parc. Cet accueil particulier la gênait. C'était incompréhensible pour un cerveau cartésien comme le sien. Elle n'était là que pour assister à la conférence, aucune intervention à faire pour une fois, pas d'article en prévision. Supporter de vieux fossiles refusant tout progrès après eux, soutenir de jeunes médecins chercheurs dans leurs tentatives d'innovations procédurales, jouer les arbitres générationnels, voilà souvent ce à quoi se réduisaient souvent les congrès de médecine légale. Il fallait de tout pour faire avancer une discipline. Il fallait vraiment de tout. Après la soutenance de sa thèse, Maura avait publié de nombreux articles. Elle avait fait partie de ces jeunes internes raillés par les plus expérimentés. Elle aussi s'était fait voler un article qu'elle avait retrouvé publié sous un autre nom. C'était le lot commun, le rite initiatique par lequel chaque interne ambitieux devait passer.

Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au programme qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois oublié. Cela devait faire la dixième fois qu'elle le lisait, mais rien ne s'imprimait vraiment dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas faire l'effort tant son esprit était ailleurs. La tentation était forte de vérifier sur son smartphone. Voir si Jane l'avait écoutée, ou si elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui répondre en s'inquiétant… Telle qu'elle la connaissait, Maura aurait presque cru son amie capable de sauter dans le premier avion pour la rejoindre et s'assurer que tout allait bien… Elle sourit jusqu'à ce qu'elle imagine la tête de Jane ne comprenant pas la source de son malaise. Et si elle était là, si elle était là… Si elle avait débarqué à la porte de la suite…

[Sarabande de Haendel / interprété à la guitare par Andres Segovia]

Jane aurait le front appuyé contre la porte et hésiterait à frapper. Mais elle aurait fini par le faire, car elle ne serait pas venue pour rien, elle aurait su poser les tripes sur la table comme elle le disait toujours. Un seul regard aurait suffi à électriser Maura qui n'aurait pas eu à continuer ce ridicule pantomime qu'elle jouait depuis quatre ans au quotidien, cette farce dont les dialogues muets ne se déclinaient incognito qu'au grès de ses gestes. Elle aurait cessé ce jeu stérile pour entrer dans la vérité de ses sentiments, les mettrait à nu quitte à tout risquer pour eux. Elle ne l'aurait pas laissée parler, elle l'aurait attirée à elle en agrippant le col de sa longue veste noire, prête à tomber rôtie contre sa bouche. Mais ce serait Jane qui abolirait ces centimètres insupportables entre leurs lèvres. S'en suivrait une danse sensuelle, lente, tendre, patiente, à la hauteur du temps qu'elles auraient pris avant de réunir leur désir. Souffle contre souffle, peau contre peau, le monde aurait pu continuer de tourner autour d'elles, il n'aurait fait que donner du corps à cette valse du sentiment amoureux.

Mais Jane n'était pas là.

Maura se leva de son fauteuil et se laissa tomber sur le lit, les yeux fermés, grisée par sa rêverie érotique.

Seul son souffle rapide brisait le silence de la suite. Une main s'aventura sous son chandail, glissa sur sa peau laiteuse, frôla son ventre, traîna sur ses côtes, et vint se poser sur son sein. Elle en caressa le galbe, pinça sa pointe dure. Chaque geste était accompagné d'une variation de son souffle selon le degré d'excitation que provoquait le frôlement de chaque zone, chaque geste témoignait de la timidité que Maura imaginait de sa partenaire. Jane fantasmée serait hésitante et attentive en même temps au moindre tressaillement. A chaque nouvelle caresse ses yeux seraient rivés sur le visage de Maura dans une recherche désespérée d'approbation ou de réaction.

Jane n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec une femme. C'était une certitude. Un jour elles en avaient parlé, comme ça, une des fois où Giovani apparaissait. Maura, elle, n'avait rien osé répondre, encore moins confesser.

Alors Maura s'imagina prendre le dessus dans leurs ébats. Son imagination accentuait son désir, ses propres caresses décuplaient son plaisir. Elle était proche. La chambre était silencieuse et absorbait dans son dispendieux confort le reste des gémissements qu'elle étouffait au creux de son coude. La sueur perlait sur son corps qui se tendait. Cette tension monta crescendo. Maura savait comment gérer le plaisir qu'elle se donnait, stimuler les certaines zones érogènes avant d'autres, selon le temps qu'elle souhaitait consacrer à cette activité. Elle maîtrisait le temps et la puissance, associant Jane à chacun de ses succès. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses muscles se relâchèrent après avoir secoué tout son être d'ondes apaisantes. Sa respiration se calma, les battements de son cœur aussi. Elle reprit lentement ses esprits sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Le silence envahit la suite à nouveau. Il n'était pas bien loin, à peine avait-il été dérangé. Cette activité n'imprimait jamais de souvenir dans la pièce où elle l'exerçait. Maura n'avait jamais eu aucune difficulté à parler de sexe, à aimer le sexe ou à le pratiquer en solitaire. Elle considérait la chose comme inhérente à chaque être humain, quasiment comme un signe extérieur de santé. Elle était à l'exact opposé de Jane qui avait le plus grand mal à aborder le sujet. Chaque évocation la mettait mal à l'aise et faisait évanouir la certitude qui la rendait si désirable habituellement. C'était une question d'éducation. Dans une famille catholique d'origine italienne, on n'expose pas ce genre de sujet en public. Chez les Isles on ne mettait pas non plus la chose en avant. Mais Maura avait lu beaucoup de d'articles sur le sexe, son appréhension, ses effets positifs sur l'organisme et sur l'individu en général. Elle en avait fait un sujet scientifique de plus, et à ce titre, parfaitement discutable sur le fond. Cette fois cependant, c'était différent. Le besoin de discrétion était proportionnel à la honte et la douleur qu'elle éprouvait à entretenir cette relation dans sa tête. C'était bien ce sentiment qui lui faisait baisser le regard sur le chemin de la baignoire.

Elle paressa dans l'eau, fit disparaître les ultimes traces de sa gêne. Le temps filait. Il lui en restait suffisamment avant de se rendre à la cérémonie d'ouverture du congrès, suffisamment assez pour réfléchir. Mais les peines de cœur ne sont pas solubles dans l'eau. Elles ne disparaissent pas non plus dans une coulée de larmes. Elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience à plusieurs reprises et le résultat avait toujours été le même. A quoi bon recommencer, encore et toujours ?

Elle enfila sa robe noire, ses talons, et dissimula ses interrogations. Le cocktail l'attendait, et là, elle pourrait briller et oublier le reste pour quelques heures. « _Pour pouvoir être moi sans l'être vraiment ou me découvrir en fin de compte »__. C'était ce qu'elle s'était promis en partant._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

[Mack the knife / version de Robbie Williams]

Un taxi la déposa à l'Hôtel de Ville de Phillie, sur Market Street. Les fenêtres mansardées, le gré blanc et les toits en ardoise lui donnaient un faux air du Louvres. L'édifice était somptueux. Tout comme Boston, Philadelphie avait sur conserver son passé pour garder ce caractère confluent de l'Europe et de l'Amérique.

La salle d'honneur du City Hall était plongée dans une douce atmosphère, cela s'entendait du hall d'entrée. Maura déclina son identité à l'accueil et fut guidée vers le salon de réception après avoir reçu son badge d'accréditation. Environ deux-cent personnes étaient présentes. Les conversations allaient bon train, sans qu'il n'y fût forcément question de médecine légale. Maura laissait traîner une oreille distraite, cherchant du regard un visage familier. Le Maire de Philadelphie entama son discours inaugural, avancé sur la scène dressée spécialement au fond de la salle, une personne droite, digne, imposant le silence dès sa première parole. Il enchaîna les banalités d'usage que la légiste en Chef du Massachussets avala comme on l'attendait d'une personne de son rang... Jusqu'à ce que son attention soit happée par une autre personne présente sur la scène. Elégamment servie par une robe fourreau bleu foncé, très classique dans la coupe, terminée par deux nœuds attachant les bretelles sur ses épaules nues, Kate Murphy venait de jeter un sort sur l'assemblée. Si l'aura du Maire avait intimé un ordre muet à la foule, Kate Murphy l'avait subjuguée, suspendue à son souffle. Les rares résistants étaient conquis les uns après les autres par un regard charbonneux appuyé. Maura l'admirait. Ce n'était pas le cas d'une personne derrière elle. Maur se retourna. Elle aperçut ce grand escogriffe d'Ethan qui la salua de la tête. Il était accompagné d'une femme à la chevelure flamboyante, visiblement insensible à la prestation du docteur Murphy.

_ Si les électeurs sont aussi faciles à conquérir que les médecins légistes, l'élection au poste de gouverneur ne sera qu'une formalité pour elle.

_ Docteur Hunt…

_ Quoi ? Tout le monde ici sait qu'elle n'a la tête qu'à cette élection.

_ Pas les gens qui ne sont pas d'ici.

_ Et après l'élection, vous souhaiterez sans doute prendre sa place ?

_ Ethan Gross ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à une titulaire !

Maura écouta la conversation tout en conservant le regard fixé sur l'oratrice à la tribune. D'habitude ce n'était pas son genre. Mais cette femme l'intriguait tellement qu'elle se trouva fortunée de pouvoir apprendre quelques bribes d'informations à son propos.

Le discours se termina par des applaudissements de circonstance. Maura n'en avait écouté que la moitié mais ne s'en trouvait pas gênée. Elle était fascinée par cette femme. Ethan posa une main sur son épaule et la fit redescendre sur terre.

_ Docteur Isles, je vous présente le Docteur Megan Hunt.

_ Enchantée Docteur Hunt.

_ Oh… vous êtes de Boston. Enchantée.

_ Comment savez-vous d'où je viens ?

_ C'est écrit sur votre badge, Docteur Watson… dit-elle ironiquement en pointant du doigt le rectangle de plastique accroché sur sa robe.

_ Doucement Megan. Intervint Kate. Vous avez encore trois jours pour vous faire détester. Patience.

Elle tourna toute son attention vers Maura.

_ Excusez-la Maura, elle n'a ouvert personne depuis deux jours. Megan Hunt travaille à notre Bureau. Contrairement aux apparences c'est l'une des meilleures à son poste.

_ Oh… Maura, uh ? Allez Ethan, venez, allons rejoindre le commun des mortels… Bonne soirée.

Kate entraîna Maura par le bras en direction du bar. Elle ne savait plus réellement où elle était. Pour aider à se convaincre qu'elle était là pour le travail, elle attrapa au passage sur un coin de table un flyer du programme du congrès et essaya désespérément de regagner un peu de calme. Tout ce qui venait de se passer autour d'elle l'avait perturbée. Elle était passée pour une imbécile devant cette femme étrange, quant à l'arrivée du Docteur Murphy, elle l'avait complètement prise de court. Maura venait de perdre tout contrôle sur la soirée, ce qui lui était autant désagréable qu'embarrassant.

* * *

_**CONGRES NATIONAL DE MEDECINE LEGALE PHILADELPHIE 2013**_

_**JOUR 0**_

_Cocktail de bienvenue à l'Hôtel de Ville de Philadelphie. 18h30_

_**JOUR 1**_  
_**10h - 12h 30**_  
_**Table ronde n°1 « Les responsabilités infirmières »**_

_12h30 – 14h : Pause déjeuner _

_**14h - 16 h Table ronde n°2 « Les problèmes éthiques liés à la profession infirmières**_

_16h - 16h30 : Pause café_

_**16h30 - 18h 30 : Séance de la Société de Médecine Légale**_

_- Hématome sous-dural chronique : pas toujours traumatique !_

_- Décès et garde-à-vue : à propos de deux cas._

_- Les investigations moléculaires post-mortem des canalopathies cardiaques du sujet jeune âgé de moins de 35 ans : bilan et perspectives._

_- Hypothermie et lésions gastriques de Wichnewski._

_- Etude rétrospective descriptive des violences faîtes aux personnes âgées de plus de 65 ans_

_- Intoxication à la métoxatémine : informations sur une nouvelle drogue._

_- Le protocole "Obstacle médico-légal": un exemple de l'organisation des réseaux de proximité._

_**20h : Réception à l'Hôtel de Ville**_

_**JOUR 2**_

_**9h : Session Inaugurale**_

_**Conférence plénière « Thanatologie & Imagerie Médicale »**_

_10h45 – 11h15 : Pause café_

_**Conférence plénière « Imagerie & Dommage corporel »**_

_12h30 – 14h : Pause déjeuner _

_**14h – 16h **_

_- Salle 1 : Anthropologie_  
_- Salle 2 : Psychiatrie légale_  
_- Salle 3 : Médecine Légale Clinique_  
_- Salle 4 : Thanatologie_  
_- Salle 5 : Toxicologie_  
_- Amphi 1 : Thanatologie_

_16h – 16h30 : Pause café_

_**16h30 – 18h **_

_- Salle 1 : Médecine en Détention_  
_- Salle 2 : Médecine Légale Clinique_  
_- Salle 3 : Médecine Légale Clinique_  
_- Salle 4 : Club Junior_  
_- Salle 5 : Droit Médical_  
_- Amphi 1 : Thanatologie_

_**A partir de 20h : Diner de Gala**_

_**JOUR 3**_

_**9h – 10h30 **_

_- Salle 1 : Droit Médical_  
_- Salle 2 : Dommage Corporel_  
_- Salle 3 : Thanatologie_  
_- Salle 5 : Toxicologie – Session sur invitation (1ère partie)_  
_- Salle des thèses n°1 : Thanatologie_  
_- Amphi Toga : Médecine Légale Clinique_  
_- Salle des thèses n°2 : Club de Pathologie Médico-Légal_

_10h30 – 11h : Pause café_

_**11h – 13h : **_

_- Salle 1 : Droit Médical_  
_- Salle 2 : Médecine Légale Clinique_  
_- Salle 5 : Toxicologie – Session sur invitation (2ème partie)_  
_- Amphi 1 : Thanatologie_  
_- Salle des thèses n°1 : Anthropologie_

_13h – 14h : Pause déjeuner – Salle du Conseil Faculté de Médecine _

_**15h – 17h30 : Visite guidée du Musée de la guerre d'indépendance**_  
_**18h : Apéritif dinatoire de clôture**_

* * *

Maura restait concentrée sur son morceau de papier tandis que Kate Murphy lui tendait une coupe de champagne.

_ Vous savez à quoi servent les documents comme celui-ci Maura ? demanda-t-elle en lui retirant le flyer des doigts.

_ A savoir pourquoi je vais me lever demain matin ?

_ Si vous décidez de vous lever… et ça, ça ne dépend que de vous…

Maura prit la coupe et but immédiatement une gorgée, espérant dissimuler le rouge qui avait saisi ses joues.

_ Dans ce cas montrez-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas me lever.


	4. No, let me touch you

Chapitre 3 : « No, let me touch you. »

AN : J'ai été touchée par les commentaires laissés après le dernier chapitre concernant le premier passage sur les _activités solitaires_ de Maura. Il était important pour la suite de l'histoire. Vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile à écrire.

Scgate, JrizzlesM, Notthelastone, je compte sur vous pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette suite et de la façon dont elle est écrite. Notthelastone, merci de faire mon Bob l'éponge !

Je vous conseille ces deux liens pour écouter les deux chansons accompagnant le chapitre :

- watch?v=ckDT0hGyofE

- watch?v=Hb7FJa516M8

* * *

[Blurred lines / version acoustique par l'excellente Addie – 17 ans, un pur bijou ]

Elles se dévisagèrent un moment. Il était facile de se laisser prendre par le gris-bleu envoûtant des yeux de Kate Murphy. Il emportait loin, vers des horizons sauvages, des terres inexplorées, loin, si loin… un lac en Italie, un ciel de savane qui illuminait un décor de chasse. La fluidité qui habitait chacun de ses mouvements décuplait le magnétisme animal qu'elle dégageait. D'un sourire habilement distribué elle avait le pouvoir de courber n'importe quel adversaire sans avoir à planter les crocs dans sa chair. La grâce l'habitait et affichait une fausse faiblesse propre à prendre au piège n'importe quel phagotrophe. Le regard de Maura ne la quittait pas, il était à l'affût, analysant chaque geste pouvant trahir un sentiment ou une habitude. Elle voulait précéder ses pensées, s'insinuer dans sa tête pour savoir comment elle pouvait réagir à chaque situation. Elle observait, se mutant en prédatrice. Kate semblait sereine, toute en maîtrise et en retenue, parfaitement consciente des effets qu'elle provoquait. Le monde n'existait plus autour d'elle. Il n'y avait que Maura. Leur échange était muet, fait de regards et de songes. Elles se jaugeaient à l'aune des dernières paroles de Maura.

Contrairement à la première impression de Maura, il n'y avait pas de proie ou de chasseuse, il y avait un duel. Dans bien des domaines elles étaient sur un pied d'égalité, chacune donnant même à l'autre un respect dû à leur position commune. Un duel exigeait le respect, un salut et un vainqueur. Il laissait cependant libre cours aux duellistes pour affiner leur stratégie et leur arme, de pointe ou d'estoc.

_ Vous êtes consciente de l'implication de vos paroles ?

_ Je peux être naïve Kate, mais pas à ce point. Reculez-vous ?

_ Absolument pas. Mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que vous étiez ce genre de personne.

_ Dois-je prendre ça comme une insulte ?

_ Pas du tout. Je ne vous pensais pas aussi joueuse comme personne, c'est tout.

Maura n'était plus Maura. Ou peut-être l'était-elle à ce moment là plus que jamais. Son regard se déroba, joua avec ses mains, puis revint sur Kate, sur son décolleté.

Une fois elle avait connu une expérience légèrement similaire avec Giovani, mais elle venait directement d'un manque. Les bizarreries de la personne effacèrent l'attraction qu'elle avait pu éprouver pour lui dans sa quête de soulagement. L'évocation de ce souvenir cassa le charme de l'instant, et lui rappela qu'elle ne savait rien de cette femme. Le docteur Isles se concentra sur Kate avec un regard différent, ne sachant quel sens donner à cette attraction physique. La scientifique voulait une raison à chaque chose, pour trouver une explication, ne jamais laisser de place au hasard, et surtout elle voulait savoir, toujours savoir, connaître, comprendre. C'était un monstre de contrôle. C'est précisément à cause de ça que Kate la déstabilisait. Egale en titre et en fonctions, elle imprimait à son style autant de rigueur que de décontraction jusqu'à paraître libre. Elle n'était pas en représentation permanente. En termes de contrôle, elle se contentait de gérer les effets qu'elle pouvait provoquer.

Un grand homme noir à la carrure imposante s'était approché de la blonde, et après s'être excusé pour son interruption, la prit à part avec lui pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Ils discutèrent sur un ton apparemment sérieux. Mais Kate ne la quittait pas des yeux, conservant le contact avec Maura dans la plus grande désobligeance pour son interlocuteur. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'elle le considérait comme importun. Kate assumait parfaitement qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. Maura s'en trouva gênée.

Son regard baissa, dégoulinant avec son embarras sur la robe de soie de Kate, comme tâche de sauce bien grasse et marquante. Elle descendait lentement, appréciant les différentes variations de bleu reflété par le tissu selon les ondulations de son corps sous la faible lumière, ses seins notamment. Ils animaient généreusement son buste tandis que la coupe de la robe mettait en valeur un ventre parfaitement plat, ouvrant sans faux-plis sur de fines hanches. Au-dessous du genou la peau apparaissait laiteuse, prête marquer la trace d'un baiser trop appuyé… La courbure de ses mollets était portée très haute à cause du talon de ses escarpins. Rien n'était déplacé ou vulgaire. Elle respirait l'assurance.

Maura s'aperçut que malgré l'inconfort inspiré par leur échange de regards, elle n'avait pas pu détacher ses yeux du corps de Kate. Elle avait honte de son corps. Il trahissait son cœur, piétinait ses sentiments pour réclamer un autre corps.

Comment expliquer une pareille attirance alors qu'on ne connaît pas la personne qu'on a en face et qu'on est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment pouvait-elle comprendre l'effet produit par un physique qui ne trouverait normalement pas grâce à ses yeux ? Un brusque rappel à l'ordre venait de sonner dans sa tête. Après tout, ses yeux, aussi bleus qu'ils furent, les yeux de Kate n'en étaient pas moins globuleux et disproportionnés par rapport au reste de son visage et à son corps trop maigre par la même occasion. Son corps sauf ses seins d'ailleurs. Ils étaient ridiculement trop gros. D'ailleurs Maura se demanda si c'était à cause de ça qu'elle avait fait gonfler les lèvres, juste pour une question de proportionnalité. _« Si elle l'a fait c'est au moins à porter à son honneur. Elle parvient à rattraper l'ensemble : yeux, lèvres, seins,… »_ Dans son estomac dansait la peur de la confrontation à la réalité : elle voulait Kate. Elle en avait besoin.

_« Dans ce cas montrez-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas me lever… »_

Sa propre audace la terrifiait. Elle sentait Jane à côté d'elle, se moquant d'elle et de ses manies, surtout celle de dresser un portrait médical de chaque nouvelle personne qui croisait sa vie à plus ou moins long terme… La honte pointa le bout de son nez. Comment pouvait-elle avoir envie d'une autre femme alors que ses sentiments ne voulaient entendre parler que de Jane ? Beaucoup de choses se mélangeaient, trop sans doute.

Kate vint la retrouver après s'être débarrassée du dénommé Curtis. Elle affichait un sourire radieux.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Les responsabilités de l'organisation.

_ Exactement, et cela risque d'être comme ça toute la soirée si nous ne trouvons pas un coin plus tranquille.

_ Et je suppose que vous en connaissez un, de coin plus tranquille ?

_ Oui. Et il n'est pas bien loin. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… dit-elle en désignant un couloir avec sa main.

Maura prit une nouvelle flûte de champagne. Kate ne l'attendit pas et s'avança. Maura lui emboîta le pas, s'interdisant l'abandon, cette invite qui semblait, tout en lui tournant le dos, promettre les plus beaux assauts malgré son odeur de piège. Elle préparait ses enchaînements tandis qu'elles parvinrent dans une sorte de salon privatif. Meublé d'un canapé en cuir marron très masculin et d'une table attenante portant une lampe diffusant une douce lumière jaune, la pièce avait des airs de garçonnière.

Maura s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle posait son verre sur la table. Lorsque Kate se retourna, elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

_ Vous emmenez beaucoup de monde ici ?

_ Seulement les personnes qui en valent la peine.

_ Comment savez-vous que j'en vaux la peine ?

_ Je ne le sais pas. Je le devine, esquiva-t-elle.

Maura resta bouche bée.

_ Oui je sais, la grande Maura Isles ne devine pas, ne suppose pas.

Maura s'assit sur le canapé et força quasiment Kate à en faire de même. L'agacement était perceptible chez la bostonienne. Comment une telle créature pouvait jeter son dévolu sur elle et penser embrocher ses sens jusqu'au supplice aussi facilement ? Elle ne baisserait pas la garde. L'opposition était en marche. Il existait une multitude de possibilités pour que Kate ait pu apprendre des choses sur elle. Mais le moyen ne comptait. Ce qui l'intéressait était plutôt la raison de cette curiosité, et demander simplement ne l'intéressait pas.

_ Effectivement. J'ai dû dire ça en interview dans quelques journaux de Boston. Ça, mon cru préféré, mes artistes préférés, mes goûts en matière de cuisine, de sophistication, de mode, et cætera… Les journaux télévisés ont aussi fait leurs choux gras de mon ascendance biologique quand je me suis fait arrêter pour meurtre. Il est vrai que je dois être une curiosité. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle parvienne jusqu'à Philadelphie.

Kate n'avait pas cillé. Aucun muscle de son visage n'avait bougé. Pas de surprise, pas d'information révélée qu'elle ne connaissait déjà. Maura avait fait mouche. Kate avait donc fait des recherches. Maura continua de manière indirecte pour continuer à évaluer son adversaire.

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'être fille de mafieux et légiste passionnée pouvait faire de moi un tel objet d'attention de la part d'une collègue.

_ Le simple fait que vous soyez belle et brillante a davantage de sens pour moi. La génétique a ses limites. Et puis vous avez enseigné à San Francisco.

_ Cela suffit-il pour supposer certaines choses ?

_ J'ai fait mes études de médecine à San Francisco… j'ai gardé quelques relations là-bas. Maura, je ne suppose pas. A l'opposé, comme vous, je préfère la réalité des faits. Elle seule est à même de nous éviter quelques déceptions.

_ Et si je ne suis pas une déception alors pour vous je suis quoi ? Un prétexte pour vous échapper d'une soirée de gala ?

_ Qui a parlé de se limiter à une soirée Maura ?

_ Qui vous a dit que je cherchais quelque chose ?

_ Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas arrêtée avant si vous n'en aviez pas envie ?

Touche finale. Maura était vaincue, prise au piège de son orgueil. Car le combat était perdu d'avance, elle aurait dû le savoir plus tôt.

_ Parce que je ne savais pas que je n'en avais pas envie.

Les mots étaient tombés dans ce boudoir et résonnant dans un vide absolu, propageant le son sur les murs, rebondissant, percutant le cœur et l'âme de celle qui les avaient laissé échapper. Les bleus au cœur étaient déjà là, faisaient déjà mal. La douleur en était décuplée et ravageait tout son être pour mieux libérer le corps. Les interdits qu'elle avait elle-même érigés tombèrent sans fausse pudeur, révélant leur absurdité, révélant les contradictions dans lesquelles elle s'était enfermée depuis des mois. Elle pensait avoir tout maîtrisé depuis le début de la soirée mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était drapée encore une fois dans une illusion. Kate l'avait bousculée et provoquée pour la laisser devant une réalité : le vide. Le vide qu'elle s'infligeait à cause de Jane. Son corps entier criait de désir pour une autre chair, ses sentiments criaient à la trahison, et sa bouche réclamait les lèvres de Kate.

Comme consciente des bouillonnements contradictoires de Maura, Kate ne bougeait pas, supportait avec bienveillance cet atermoiement. Elle semblait savoir ce qui allait se passer, et surtout la manière dont ça allait se passer.

_ Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, de vous arrêter.

[Look what you've done / Alex Hepburn]

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Le tour de la clé dans la serrure retentit. Maura restait de dos, finissant de rassembler ses esprits pendant que Kate s'approchait d'elle comme un chat. Elle découvrit la nuque de Maura de ses cheveux blonds miel et laissa courir son souffle chaud dans son cou. Ses doigts vinrent ensuite se poser sur ses hanches. Des doigts légers qui commencèrent à descendre sur un corps qui se déroba. Maura se retourna brusquement défaisant l'étreinte dans laquelle Kate commençait à la l'enserrer. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent. Les pupilles dilatées de Maura brillaient d'une lueur intense, ceux de Kate d'un éclat de satisfaction. Ils ne pouvaient se détacher, si proches et si lointains à la fois, découvrant l'attente de l'une et l'abandon de l'autre.

Maura poussa Kate contre le mur et la força à y rester. La blonde esquissa un mouvement pour reprendre sa liberté mais Maura saisit ses poignets.

_ C'est moi qui dirige, souffla-t-elle à quelques millimètres des lèvres, savourant la tension qu'elle provoquait ce faisant.

Elle leva lentement les bras de Kate au-dessus de sa tête, millimètre par millimètre, la mettant au supplice et n'abolissant toujours la maigre distance séparant leurs bouches.

_ Vous n'allez pas vous défiler ?

_ Impatiente ?

_ Je ne suis pas du genre à subir.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Kate tendit le cou et essaya de ravir un baiser à Maura qui l'évita. Elle cloua les poignets de Kate au mur et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient comme elles les avaient imaginées : souples, charnues, accueillantes. Elle se retira… s'en empara à nouveau, les suça, les mordit, s'éloigna à nouveau. Kate protesta. Le regard de Maura était sérieux et provocateur, brûlant, déchaînant le feu dans le ventre de Kate qui essaya une nouvelle fois de se décoller du mur. Mais Maura ne comptait pas lui laisser le moindre espace de décision. Au contraire elle repartit à l'assaut de cette bouche, multipliant les contacts, et l'envahit totalement, ravissant tout sur son passage. Elle n'avait cherché aucune autorisation et avait pris tous les droits, lui imposant sa loi et ses envies.

Kate ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire. Ses bras descendirent et ses mains prirent le visage de Maura. Elle enroula une jambe autour de sa taille en initiant un contact beaucoup plus doux, plus personnel. Maura tressauta. En retour elle défit la fermeture éclair de la robe de Kate dont les bretelles commencèrent à tomber le long des épaules. Elle les fit glisser sans ménagement pour libérer entièrement le buste qu'elle n'avait jusque là envisagé que des yeux.

Elles se regardèrent.

Le désir était toujours brûlant dans le bleu de ces yeux. Mais ils avaient une nouvelle lueur que Maura ne parvenait pas à identifier. Elle sentit la jambe de Kate redescendre de long de la sienne. Une main attrapa sa nuque et l'attira vers sa poitrine. Pas de questions. Pas de paroles. Juste des actes et une furieuse envie de donner, toujours et plus. En quelques secondes elle ne savait plus où donner de la bouche dans ces seins si lourds. La peau était douce, généreuse sous ses mains, glissait sous sa langue. Elle l'aspirait, la révérait, laissait des traces, la marquait de son empreinte. La pièce se remplit de bruits de bouche et de soupirs jusqu'à ce que Kate prenne une initiative.

Une main réussit à se glisser sous la robe de Maura et essaya de remonter le long de sa cuisse. Mais une main de fer serra son poignet et la fit sortir.

_ Non. Laisse-moi te toucher. Je veux te toucher.

Elle la colla contre le mur, la retourna autoritairement. Kate protesta pour la forme mais elle était complètement abandonnée à cet accès d'autorité insoupçonné. Maura embrassa sa nuque offerte et descendit légèrement le long de sa colonne. Sa main gauche caressait un sein. Il débordait de ses doigts et appelait d'autres plaisirs plus profonds. Maura souleva le bas de la robe fourreau de Kate. Le précieux tissu massé autour de la taille ressemblait à un papier cadeau déchiré. Mais qu'avait-il vocation à cacher? Kate parvint à faire face, profitant d'une infime hésitation de Maura. Elle voulait parler mais malgré sa confusion en cet instant, son instinct la fit taire. Elle aurait voulu un contact visuel avec Maura, savourer une pointe d'excitation dans son regard. Mais il était évident que ça ne devait pas être le cas. Maura savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Chaque corps était différent, mais globalement c'était toujours les parties qui provoquaient plus de plaisir que d'autres. Pour le reste, il suffisait d'écouter l'autre pour savoir. La musique de chaque individu fascinait Maura.

Dans son esprit, elle n'était pas là. Kate le devina et s'en trouva gênée. Une fraction de seconde seulement. Les muscles de son corps commencèrent à se contracter. Il suffit d'un seul geste pour que tout s'efface. Maura s'approchait. Elle descendit entre chair et tissu et arracha un gémissement à Kate lorsqu'elle brusqua ses doigts dans une chaleur intense. Elle s'y installa et guetta les moindres réactions de Kate, sachant où et quand varier mouvements et pressions. Un rythme s'établit, bientôt calqué sur le souffle haletant de Kate, toujours plus rapide. Emportée par un torrent de délices, Kate perdit tout sens de la mesure. Tous ses sens fusionnèrent dans un ultime élan de jouissance.

C'était fini.

Toute à sa délectation, Kate ne se rendit pas compte que Maura s'était retirée. Elle se trouva privée de contact pour prolonger ce bien-être. Maura prit sa tête entre ses mains et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Penchée en avant, coude sur les genoux dans une position quasi autiste, elle se balançait en murmurant des mots inaudibles pour Kate. Le temps reprenait son cours. Kate regarda sa montre par réflexe en essayant de rajuster sa robe. Elle avait été surprise pas la férocité qui avait teinté cet ébat. Jamais Kate n'aurait pu s'imaginer que Maura avait ça en elle. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers elle, elle fut choquée. Devant elle était assise un être à cœur ouvert, sanglotant et se berçant comme un enfant. Le corps de Maura était soulevé de spasmes. Des larmes coulaient sur ses genoux et étaient absorbées par sa robe. Un rideau de cheveux blond miel cachait le visage qu'elle protégeait toujours dans ses mains. Elle était brisée.

_ Maura ? demanda Kate avec beaucoup de douceur. Maura…

Elle tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais Maura refusa tout contact.

_ Je déteste ça. Je suis désolée. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Lorsque Kate retrouva le Grand Hall, elle croisa Megan en grande discussion avec d'autres collègues.

_ Est-elle partie ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_ Elle est quasiment passée en courant. C'était si mauvais que ça ? glissa Megan avec sarcasme.

_ Shut up Megan !


	5. Do you think my soul is broken?

Chapitre 4 : « Do you think my soul is broken ?»

AN : Merci à mes 'revieweuses' officielles. Merci encore Bob ^^ Je crois que je te le dirai jusqu'à la fin de mes deux fics.

Désolée pour les dialogues en anglais (ceux du début). Je sais que ça peut être énervant. Je ne pouvais pas me les imaginer autrement, et le clin d'œil que j'ai voulu faire n'aurait pas été le même. D'avance je vous demande de m'excuser pour les fautes et approximations que vous pourrez éventuellement relever. Je ne suis pas bilingue même si je me débrouille.

Si certains d'entre vous se sentent de traduire en français lors d'une review pour les lecteurs qui ne comprendraient pas, je prends. -)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

[Take a walk on the wild side / Lou Reed]

Le froid était mordant. Elle avait beau serrer le col de son manteau, l'hiver la tenait dans sa main. Il jouait avec sa peau, engouffrant son souffle avec une cruelle délectation dans ses vêtements mal ajustés. Elle était chair de poule. Seule et à pied dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle semblait provoquer la mésaventure. Elle aurait pu sauter dans un taxi pour se faire reconduire. Elle ne l'avait pas voulu ainsi. A croire que son cœur cherchait à expier, recracher l'affront qu'il venait de subir. Il criait au viol dans le dôme de sa cage thoracique, saignait. Le pas de Maura noyait son anonymat dans une artère bien éclairée de la cité. Ainsi exposée en pleine lumière elle n'était rien. Face à elle se déployait l'immensité d'une mégapole urbaine comme les autres. Façades, orgueil démesuré, ces cubes de vie avaient toutes tout du décor du théâtre par excellence, l'odeur âcre de la pisse de chien en plus. Partout les mêmes pièces s'écrivaient à la pointe noire de l'âme humaine. Les mêmes vies s'enchevêtraient, les mêmes schémas s'établissaient. Que c'est triste de se dire que sa vie n'a rien d'original, que sa blessure n'est teintée de rien d'autre que de banalité. La douleur irradie le corps, empoisonne l'esprit annihilant toute réflexion. Les hommes sont faits de chair et de sang, d'émotions et de sentiments. Chaque pore de la peau est susceptible de devenir une porte d'entrée pour accueillir le poison qui va ronger le cœur jusqu'à la folie. Réceptacle de la vie et des sentiments, le cœur est un organe commun à l'humanité. Par essence, le chagrin d'amour s'attaque au cœur. Sa douleur est commune à tous les hommes sans aucune distinction de caste, de race ou de religion. La seule égalité entre les hommes avec la mort. C'est cruel. Telle est la vie. Heureuse, douce, inéquitable, cruelle, mais juste dans la peine.

Le regard baissé, Maura continuait à marcher. Instinctivement, il lui sembla que partir était le seul moyen de laisser sa honte derrière elle avec Kate et ses éminents confrères. Mais l'odeur du sexe lui collait à la peau. Et Kate était là. A chaque fois que ses doigts s'approchaient de son visage, à chaque frottement du revers de ses manches sur ses yeux, les larmes s'effaçaient. Mais l'odeur était là, et Kate s'accrochait. L'odeur était là ! Plus prégnante que jamais, de sorte à ce que chaque larme devienne un coup de poignard, et qu'elle n'ait d'autre choix que de supporter leur flot et d'afficher et de supporter publiquement un aveu de faute. C'est ainsi qu'elle avançait à travers la ville, les joues humides, glacées par la bise, tandis qu'une partie d'elle repensait toujours à ce qui venait de se passer. Cette part d'elle n'éprouvait aucun remords sur ce qu'elle avait fait, mais regrettait amèrement de ne rien avoir reçu en échange de ce qu'elle avait donné. Elle se maudissait même de ne pas avoir eu le courage de rester et de s'abandonner complètement. Car les effluves qui l'accompagnaient ne provenaient pas seulement de Kate. L'ardeur qu'elle avait mise à satisfaire la blonde et la chaleur de leurs échanges avaient produit leur effet sur Maura qui se trouvait couverte des mêmes stigmates. En même temps quelques pensées arrivaient à émerger à la surface de ses idées. Chacune de ces rebelles frappait à grands coups dans ses certitudes jusqu'à les fissurer. Il lui était impossible de nier l'attraction que Kate exerçait sur elle. Elle avait eu envie d'elle, envie de la posséder et d'être possédée de la même manière. Elle en avait encore envie. Si elle écoutait cette pulsion, elle ferait demi-tour. Mais elle remonta le col de sa veste une fois de plus et avança sans se retourner.

Elle était bouleversée par ses contradictions. Un feu l'arrêta. _'Don't walk'_.

_ Hey babe ! lança une voix grave.

Sous la surprise de cette interpellation, Maura se retourna. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle se sentit totalement seule. Cette réalisation la frappa de manière plus cinglante qu'une gifle.

Derrière elle, appuyée contre un mur, se tenait une créature étrange. Elle devait faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Des cheveux bleus luisaient sous la lumière artificielle et ressortaient encore plus avec la poudre blanche qui recouvrait son visage. Un maquillage de la même couleur, assorti de fines lèvres bleues qui souriaient. Cachés derrière d'immenses faux-cils, le regard était dirigé sur Maura, mais il semblait pourtant absent. Sous le menton se profilait un long cou fin. La peau était délicate et régulière. Seule une pomme d'Adam venait casser l'harmonie de l'ensemble et les efforts de cet homme pour se rapprocher d'un double féminin. Tout était pourtant parfait dans sa tenue. Une veste blanche cintrée, de longues jambes aux parfaites proportions terminée par des bottes en cuir lacées.

_ You seem lost sweeeet giiiiiirl…

_ I … I am not….

Face à cet homme cherchant sa propre voie ou du moins semblant l'avoir trouvée, elle ne se sentait pas en danger. C'était inexplicable pour son cerveau si rationnel.

_ Take a walk on the wild side…

L'homme se mit à rire. Maura le suivit. C'était la première fois. Chaque muscle de son corps se contracta. Ces contractions étaient libératrices. Une fois qu'elles étaient passées, c'était une impression de légèreté qui dominait la légiste, comme si le poids de ces dernières semaines commençait à s'en aller. Les deux inconnus ne s'arrêtaient plus de rire à gorge déployée. Les décibels s'envolaient et peuplaient la rue. Le délestage s'accélérait. Le soulagement envahit la jeune femme qui ne pouvait plus se départir de son sourire. Cette rencontre était si improbable… Elle n'avait plus froid, comme si son cœur pulsait à nouveau un sang chaud dans ses veines. Cette chaleur irradiait. Elle ne savait pas quel sens lui donner. Elle savait juste qu'elle se trouvait à un carrefour de vie et qu'un choix était inéluctable, même s'il n'avait pas à s'opérer immédiatement.

_ And what's your name lovely lady ? Should I call you Holly or … hummm Ultra blue ?

_ Nice one honey. I'm Micky.

_ It's a pleasure. I'm Maura.

_ Nice to meet you Maura. If you got lost you should go to Marge's, right over the street.

_ What's Marge's ?

_ A place for broken souls, a bar. Wanna come in ?

_ Do you think my soul is broken ?

_ Broken, I don't know, injured, that's for sure.

_ Why do you think that ?

_ What would a classy lady do on her own, here, with puffy eyes ? And I'm not talking about the smell you're carrying with you…

_ OK, ok. You made your point Micky. Where is Marge's ? I don't see any bar there.

_ That, young lady, is because you need a sponsor to get in.

Maura déclina poliment l'invitation. Cette invitation sentait trop l'inconnu et le danger pour qu'elle y cède si facilement. Micky lui demanda un morceau de papier et un stylo. Elle y nota son numéro en précisant à Maura qu'elle pouvait l'appeler ou lui envoyer un message quand elle voulait si elle se sentait prête à pénétrer dans cet univers. Maura lui confia n'être que de passage à Philadelphie, mais lui promit de réfléchir à la question.

_ I probably should call a cab.

_ Yeah. Good luck sweet Maura girl.

_ Good bye lady Micky.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

De retour à l'hôtel, elle trouva les lieux plongés dans une atmosphère feutrée. Le concierge était seul derrière son desk. Il la salua comme l'exigeait sa fonction, puis retourna à la lecture qui semblait le passionner davantage que l'ombre de la femme qui venait d'entrer. Il en avait vu des clientes, partir, revenir sans se ressembler, couvertes de honte ou de gloire, ou pire, de fierté. Son costume l'obligeait à la discrétion, pourtant de temps en temps, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de faire certains commentaires. Un seul coup d'œil lui avait suffi pour comprendre que Maura faisait partie des paumées de service. Malgré ses années de service il n'arrivait jamais à se départir d'un pincement de nez quand il plaçait une personne dans la catégorie des indignes de l'hôtel. A ce moment là, seule le solde du compte en banque de la légiste aurait pu le faire changer d'avis.

Tout respirait pourtant la discrétion chez cet homme. Un vrai professionnel. Maura partait le regard baissé en lui rendant grâce pour son silence. C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait dans un hôtel de ce standing dans un état aussi négligé. Et alors qu'elle allait dissimuler sa gêne dans l'un des ascenseurs de service, elle se fit accoster.

_ C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me fait l'amour et s'enfuit en pleurant, ou presque.

_ Kate ?

_ Je suis venue directement ici après ton départ précipité et le concierge m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas vue rentrer.

_ Et moi qui prenait ces gens pour des professionnels de la discrétion…

_ Je peux monter ?

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Tu me le demandes vraiment ?

Maura leva les sourcils au ciel.

_ Quoi ? Non, je n'ai pas envie de…

_ Ça j'avais bien compris. Non, je veux simplement t'écouter. Je veux que tu me parles.

_ Je ne veux pas parler. Je veux me coucher et…

_ Et quoi ? Pleurer toute la nuit ?

Maura appela l'ascenseur. Elle fulminait.

_ Ecoute, je n'aime pas parler, je n'aime pas qu'on s'approche de moi quand je suis dans cet état, et…

_ Et je n'aime pas qu'on me plante après un orgasme sans aucune explication et en pleurant. A croire que je suis le diable. Alors tu entres dans cet ascenseur et on va parler !

Le ton employé cloua le bec de Maura qui s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Elle occupait le même poste que Kate. Et pourtant elle ne se sentait pas le même charisme. Jamais elle ne pourrait faire preuve de la même autorité qu'elle. Elle y arrivait à peine avec Pike… Sur le court trajet qui les emmenait vers la suite, Maura reconsidéra sa position professionnelle. Souvent elle se sentait d'usurpatrice. Il n'y avait guère que ses compétences de légiste qui faisaient remonter son estime d'elle-même. Personne ne pouvait remettre son habileté et son savoir-faire professionnel en cause. Elle était la meilleure de l'Etat. Quelque part elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les personnes comme Kate, celles qui possédaient l'art de diriger les autres. Elle rêvait souvent d'imposer ses vues, et ses ordres. Avec les internes, sa réputation suffisait à imposer le respect. Avec les plus anciens, elle se sentait manquer d'autorité. Dans sa vie c'était souvent pareil. Elle glissait vers la sécurité dans chaque décision qu'elle prenait, en essayant à chaque fois de lui donner un sens rationnel et logique.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Seule la lumière artificielle de l'éclairage public pénétrant par les fenêtres permettait aux deux occupantes de donner un peu de relief à la scène. Elles étaient entrées en silence. Maura s'était automatiquement dirigée vers la chambre et s'assit dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Cela rendait impossible tout contact avec Kate. Celle-ci le comprit immédiatement et s'allongea en toute provocation sur le lit.

Maura ne desserra pas la mâchoire. Kate ne la força pas. Elle préféra attendre que Maure prenne l'initiative. L'état de choc dans lequel elle l'avait quittée ne devait pas être loin. Pourtant, c'est une parole inattendue qui la cueillit.

_ Est-ce que tu crois que mon âme est brisée ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Est-ce que tu crois que mon âme est brisée ?

_ Parce que toi, Maura Isles, tu peux croire en un concept aussi religieux et non scientifique que l'âme ?

_ Non. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un tout à l'heure, une personne étrange qui m'a dit que mon âme était brisée. Comment a-t-elle pu me dire ça, sans me connaître ?

_ Un enfant de huit ans pourrait dire que tu as l'air de porter la misère du monde sur tes épaules. Rien à voir avec l'image qui est la tienne habituellement.

Maura ne répondit pas, toute à son trouble. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux et mouillaient ses joues. Kate s'en aperçut à la manière qu'avait eu Maura de renifler.

_ Est-ce que tu as un ordinateur ou une tablette ?

_ Une tablette dans le sac sur la coiffeuse. Il n'y a pas de mot de passe.

Kate alluma une lampe de chevet. Maura ne dit rien. La lumière de l'appareil se refléta au plafond. Assise en tailleur sur le lit, Kate ne mit que quelques secondes à obtenir le résultat qu'elle attendait.

_ Viens voir.

Maura s'exécuta mécaniquement. Elle s'assit en tailleur comme Kate.

_ Tu m'as 'googlelée' ?

_ Tu vois ces photos de toi ? en désignant une multitude de carrés lumineux du doigt. Tu rayonnes. Je ne sais pas de quand elles datent mais il y a un gouffre entre ces photos et l'image que tu renvoies aujourd'hui. Que s'est-il passé depuis ?

_ J'ai compris que je ne serai jamais heureuse.

_ C'est peut-être un peu excessif.

_ J'aime une femme qui aime un homme. C'est la femme de ma vie. Je ne retrouverai jamais une personne comme elle.

_ C'est elle ?

Elle lui montra une photo publiée en encart dans un article de journal de Boston suite à la résolution d'une enquête complexe. On y voyait Jane et Maura tout sourire. En arrière-plan Frost et Korsak veillaient sur elles. Maura prit la tablette et s'attarda sur la photo. Elle faisait remonter de bons souvenirs à la surface. Kate observait Maura. Elle s'apaisait un peu mais n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question.

_ Maura ?

_ Oui, pardon, c'est bien elle.

_ Elle est belle.

_ Et elle n'en a pas conscience.

_ Mais si elle est source de ton angoisse actuelle, ton sourire signifie que ce sont les deux hommes sur la photo qui t'apaisent.

_ Le Sergent Korsak et le Detective Frost. J'étais devenue proche du Detective Frost. Personne ne le savait. Le revoir comme ça me fait du bien.

_ Il est parti ?

_ Il est mort.

Frost était tombé en mission, les illusions de Maura aussi. Dans l'ombre de sa soumission à Jane, Maura avait développé une véritable relation amicale avec avaient abrité leur relation comme un moineau blessé qu'on protège entre ses mains. Un soir, alors que Jane et Korsak étaien partis, Barold descendit à la morgue pour vérifier certains documents par rapport à une affaire en cours. Maura était seule, isolée dans le confort dispendieux de son bureau. Elle se croyait seule et n'avait aucune raison de se cacher quoi que ce soit. Il était arrivé seul, avec sa douceur habituelle dans le regard. Il suffit qu'elle lève les yeux pour tomber dans le piège. Une brèche s'était ouverte dans son cœur et il l'avait vue.

**-FLASH-BACK-**

Elle était prise comme une petite fille en faute… Barrold croisa les bras, montrant ainsi qu'il ne partirait pas avec une fausse excuse bredouillée. Il connaissait Maura, il connaissait Jane, et sans être devin, il devinait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Maura parce qu'il avait approché son état quelques années auparavant.

_ Un jour il faudra aborder le sujet avec elle.

Elle n'essaya même pas de le dissuader d'aborder le sujet.

_ Ça ne servira à rien. Elle n'est pas près d'admettre un penchant lesbien.

_ Ma mère ne l'était pas non plus. Et puis… elle est heureuse depuis dix ans.

_ Mais Jane ne le fera pas.

_ C'est important que vous le lui disiez. Surtout tant que Casey Jones est loin d'ici. Ça lui donnera le temps de réfléchir et vous ça vous soulagera d'un poids. Jane est assez grande pour faire la part des choses.

_ Barrold, comment avez-vous su ?

_ J'ai traversé la même chose.

**-FIN DU FLASH-BACK-**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_ … Mais Barrold est tombé. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au-revoir. On ne discute pas avec une balle.

_ Depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureuse d'elle ?

_ Trois ans. Même le fait qu'elle ait tiré sur mon père biologique n'a pas anéanti mes sentiments. Au départ j'ai éprouvé une attirance physique. Elle était belle, sauvage. Et puis j'ai appris à la connaître et elle n'a pas eu peur de me connaître. Elle accepte tout de moi, même mes pires bizarreries. Et moi j'aime tout en elle, la complicité que nous partageons, sa mère, ses frères, sa façon de s'habiller… et la façon dont elle me fait sentir protégée à chaque instant, la façon dont elle me défend face aux autres.

_ Et elle a donc quelqu'un dans sa vie.

_ Oui. Un soldat qui lave même ses strings…

_ Oh… je vois. Et depuis trois ans, tu as eu des aventures ?

Maura explosa de rire. C'était la première fois que Kate la voyait un peu plus légère.

_ Oui ! Avec un criminel recherché par Interpol et un serial killer. Jane m'a sauvée à chaque fois. Et puis ce soir il y a eu toi.

_ La seule femme du lot. Et en plus tu n'as pas voulu que je te rende la faveur. J'en conclus que ce soir pour toi j'ai été elle et qu'après tu t'es laissée submerger par la honte. Tu as l'impression de l'avoir trompée mais tu ne lui dois rien Maura, quels que soient les sentiments que tu as pour elle.

_ Je ne pensais pas être si facilement lisible.

_ L'amour conduit généralement les mêmes schémas.

Maura resta silencieuse. Elle s'était allongée sur le lit, les traits tirés. Elle était lasse. Cette journée lui avait paru interminable. La bienséance aurait voulu qu'elle s'enquière de la situation de Kate. Elle n'en avait pas envie et l'assumait avec un égoïsme affiché. Kate le comprit parfaitement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Jane savait que tu aimes les femmes ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Imagine. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais fais l'effort.

_ Je suppose qu'elle serait en colère parce que je ne lui en ai jamais rien dit. Puis elle se poserait inévitablement des questions sur elle et sur notre amitié. Et elle tirerait les conclusions qui s'imposent.

_ Et ça ne vaudrait pas le coup de le lui dire ?

_ Je devrai le lui dire un jour, mais je ne me sens pas prête pour le moment.

_ Plus tu retardes, plus ce sera difficile.

_ Sa mère est au courant.

_ Et elle en dit quoi ?

_ Qu'elle savait et qu'elle aurait aimé avoir un docteur dans la famille.

Kate sourit.

_ Finalement, tout le monde est au courant sauf elle si je caricature un peu.

Kate sourit. Maura finit par sourire aussi. Allongées côte à côte, elles se regardèrent. Une hésitation traversa les esprits. Kate s'approcha du visage de Maura.

_ Va prendre un bon bain, repose-toi. Passe une bonne nuit.

Il ne restait de Kate que le souvenir d'un baiser sur son front. Les dernières bulles de bain moussant disparurent sous le peignoir qui recouvrit le corps de la légiste. Elle ne le garda pas longtemps sur elle, juste le temps de traverser la salle de bains pour rejoindre la chambre. Epuisée par son conflit intérieur, elle se glissa nue dans les draps. Elle tendit un bras pour éteindre la lumière et tomba sur une carte laissée sur le chevet.

« Je veux te toucher. Je ne veux pas être une culpabilité. Je veux être un bon souvenir, un souvenir qui te fera sourire quand il te viendra en mémoire. Laisse-moi te toucher avant que tu partes. »


End file.
